kotoura_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ethrundr
}} | here | here}}]] and leave your message there. |- |} Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bereisgreat (Talk) 08:33, January 31, 2013 Re:Some Stuff Hi, welcome to the Wiki :). To answer your questions, no, there are not a lot of contributors. In fact, there are only 4 editors, including you and me. So any help would me much appreciated :). As for adminship, I'm gonna have to disappoint you, there's a lot more needed for a user to become an admin. I think that the development side of the Wiki is take care of already, so there's not exactly much help needed there. If you still want to become an admin and want to help lead it, start contributing and I'll see when you become eligible. Regards, 12:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :That wiki looks pretty good, I hope you can get some comparable content here :D. And thanks for the buttons, they were indeed a little too light. I changed the shade of orange to a darker one. 16:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, I prefer talk page over Message Wall for this Wiki. About the templates, I just quicky made the Template:Infobox character template, so that's ready for use. It'd be great if you could make some useful templates, don't groundlessly copy templates from another wiki though. I don't want this wiki to become a clone of your wiki. ::Oh and two other things, can you change your signature to link to your local userpage, it's really annoying when I wanna reply to your message and I end up on your other wiki. Also, you can just continue your message under the same heading, you don't have to create a new section every time you reply to my message. 15:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::#A page called "Anime", containing all the info about the anime and a list of episodes under the section heading of "List of episodes". The list has the title, the kanji and romaji, an episode screenshot and the release date. :::#I added all the necessary article sections on Haruka's page. You can use that format for all the characters. The "ESP" section is optional, it's probably only gonna be only for Haruka. :::#Manga in slidehow? Like, the entire chapter? I hope not. Just a page for every chapter and every volume, with an infobox, summary and characters in otder of appearance. :::#We'll use image galleries for the episodes. A subpage. :::#Template:Infobox episode made. ::: 15:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, looking forward to it. 16:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I prefer naming the episode article titles the actual episode title, so episode 1's article title is "Kotoura-san and Manabe-kun". I'll just redirect "Episode 1" there, so it won't be any problem really. I've always prefered to use the episode/chapter/volume titles and I don't really see the appeal of "Kotoura-san Episode 01", it doesn't really sound good to me. :Well, if you find the videos. I don't know if there are any legal and useable streaming clips of Kotoura-san, same for previews. If you can find them, I'll be be happy to use them. 16:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I don't use the Nihongo template on any of my wiki's, so you'll have to look a little further if you still think every animanga wiki uses it. But I have no complaints about using it here... And the episode infobox, don't add the Writer and Director line... It's the same for every episode, so I don't see any use for it to be in the infobox. If it's on the anime page, then it's enough. 14:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adminsitration Request #Done. #Done. #I agree. I think the best would be near the videos themselves and since a link only on the video's file page would be too hidden, I added his name and link to every streaming video on the episodes pages. 08:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Done~ And you don't have to be so formal about it, if it's only renaming a file and I've done it before with the same reason, you can just tell me instead of humbly requesting ;P 12:16, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know how it goes on ANN, there's not really a need for it here, or at least on talk pages. 12:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope, never even heard about it until you came along. Well then, do you know Kuroko no Basuke? Mind checking out ''my'' work? :P 12:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Naaaah, that's really not how Wikia works. I mean, having these streaming videos on the episode pages themselves is unconventional enough, having a whole article for streaming is too far. The Kotoura-san Wiki is a Wiki, an encyclopedia, not a streaming or video site... 12:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) The current episode summaries are fine, enough information. And no, don't use the "spoilers alert" template, since this is a Wiki, every single page has spoilers so it's kinda redundant to warn the readers every single time. Especially on the episode pages, it literally contains information on the episode, spoilers are obvious. Even though I think it's a given that there are spoilers on a Wiki, I added a warning message to the main page. 13:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC)